Ruby
Ruby (a.k.a. "Responsible Ruby", as she is referred to as on the official website, and by fans) voiced by Meghan Strange, is a main character in'' The Land Before Time'' franchise, when she took on the responsibility as Chomper's caregiver after being separated from their families. She is an Oviraptor, which is called a "Fast Runner" in the series. The first movie she has appeared in is The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. It is hoped by LBT fans, that she will appear in the fifteenth movie, if it will ever be made. She has been listed in seventh place of the main characters after Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper, but before Ali and Guido. Character Ruby is often the voice of wisdom among the young dinosaurs, able to explain matters the others do not understand. She has a calm demeanor and shows kindness and empathy to others. A strange habit of hers is to sometimes immediately repeat herself in a "backwards" way. For instance, she might say as a greeting: "Hello my friends; my friends hello!" She may be considered the "opposite" of Chomper, being female, calm, and more relaxed than him (she preferred to relax in warm mud over playing a sport with him in one episode). She is also older and smarter due to more experience in life. History As seen in flashbacks in the series, Ruby lived with her family in the Mysterious Beyond until Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Screech and Thud, posed a threat to them. Chomper suggested that the two of them travel to the Great Valley, and meet up with his friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Chomper's mother and father had apparently given Ruby the responsibility to look after and protect Chomper, as stated in "The Cave of Many Voices". In a flashback in "The Star Day Celebration", just before Ruby and Chomper make their way to the Great Valley, Ruby is saying goodbye to her family, and her father reminds her to study how the residents of the Great Valley cooperate with each other. Her mother then adds "Someday it may save us from...", at which point she is interrupted by Chomper's warning that Red Claw and the Fast Biters are close at hand, and he and Ruby set off. This scene implies that Ruby is on a mission to learn how the inhabitants of the Great Valley work together as one herd, though they are of diverse species, so she can communicate this information to the residents of the Mysterious Beyond. They can then, in turn, use this knowledge to defeat or drive off Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Family Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". Her parents have wrinkles, implying age. The Mother is pink and the Father is blue. The Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue. Character Developement Ruby was originaly going to be named "Ovie", a pun on her species name, Oviraptor.The Gang of Five Retrived on December 26th, 2011. On many pieces of The Land Before Time merchandise and media, Ruby is shown to have her lighter belly-color on the top part of her beak instead of it being her base color. This could indicate that she was originaly intended to have lighter color there. Cultural Influence Merchandise Ruby has not spawned as much merchandise as the other main characters in the series. The character is featured, however, in "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", issued by PlaymatesItem: "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", from Playmates at www.amazon.com. Retrieved on March 24th, 2009., and also has a beanie plush toyItem: "Ruby Plush Beanie", from Gipsy at www.flickr.com. Retrieved on January 9th 2011.. Trivia *Chomper and Ruby do not appear in , as it is set before the TV series. *Ruby has so far appeared in every episode of the TV series, with the exception of the season one finale, "The Great Egg Adventure". In this episode, she, together with Cera and Spike, is at the mud pools, which play no part in the story. *''Oviraptors'' did not have teeth; which is accurately pointed out in "The Mysterious Tooth Crisis", when it is mentioned that Ruby has no teeth. Regardless, she is shown with teeth towards the end of that episode, during the theme song, in "The Cave of Many Voices", and "The Star Day Celebration. *Ruby has ears but they are unseen, unlike most of the other characters. *Ruby is also eat an clam shell in Cave of Many Voices. *''Oviraptors'' in real life eat eggs, but Ruby is not a Egg-Stealer other than Struthiomimus. Quotes Ruby: Hello my friends, my friends hello! Ruby: Being here is even better, now that we are here! Ruby: (to Ducky) You only think I talk big because I'm bigger than you. But if you were bigger than you, you'd talk bigger too. Of course, then it wouldn't be bigger to you. Ruby: I may not be with my family, but I sure do feel at home! Chomper: This game is fun, especially since I'm going to win! Ruby: Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch, Chomper! Chomper: What's that smell? Ruby: I can't smell anything. But your smeller does smell more smells then mine. Ruby: Chomper wait! How am I supposed to watch you if I can't see you!? Littlefoot: Seems like everywhere we go, more and more people want to hear about the amazing threehorn girl. Ruby: I don't think she minds. After all, talking about Cera is one of Cera's favourite things to talk about! Ruby: (On hard water sweets) That sounds like something I've never heard of before! References Category:Dinosaurs